


Underdog (Vid)

by thedothatgirl



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedothatgirl/pseuds/thedothatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal just wants to keep flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underdog (Vid)

 

Title : Underdog

Music: Underdog by Kasabian 

Length :4:38 mins 

Capt Mal Reynolds action character study. ' I'm the underdog, live my life on a lullaby, keep myself  riding on this train'.

Download from [here ](http://www.artofvidding.co.uk/fireflyvids.html)or watch it streamed [here ](https://youtu.be/yP3-9k5F918)


End file.
